narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Amaterasu
|ref=Second Databook, page 200 |image=Amaterasu.png |kanji=天照 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Amaterasu |literal english=Heavenly Illumination |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu, |jutsu type=Fire Release |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short |users=Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha |debut manga=148 |boruto=No |debut anime=85 |debut shippuden=No |boruto anime=No |game debut=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 |ova debut=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG anime cutscenes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} Amaterasu is a Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu, and the highest level of Fire Release.Third Databook, page 289 Said to represent the , Amaterasu is the antipode to Tsukuyomi. Overview Amaterasu produces black flames at the focal point of the user's vision.Naruto chapter 390, page 3 In most situations, this makes Amaterasu impossible to avoid. However, if the target can move fast enough to prevent being focused on, Amaterasu will miss them when it's cast.Naruto chapter 463, page 12 Once created, it can continue burning for seven days and seven nights. The flames cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods;Naruto chapter 391, page 5 only the user can put the flames out.Naruto chapter 415, pages 7-8 Said to be "the fires from hell" and to burn as hot as the sun itself, Amaterasu burns any material — other flames included — until nothing but ash remains.Naruto chapter 390, page 1 Throughout the series some objects have shown some degree of imperviousness to the flames such as Gaara's chakra-infused sand,Naruto chapter 464, page 12 and Naruto's Version 1 chakra cloak.Naruto chapter 697, pages 6-7 Amaterasu does not ordinarily require hand seals to be performed, though Sasuke Uchiha once used the Tiger hand seal, which is common for fire techniques.Naruto chapter 682, page 4 This technique can also be sealed within the Sharingan of another person.Naruto chapter 397, pages 1-4 Beyond mere offence, Amaterasu's flames can be used as a deterrent, with users surrounding themselves in its flames to discourage physical attacks.Naruto chapter 463, page 15 Use of this technique puts a great deal of strain on the user, usually causing their eyes to bleed. For all its lethal potential, Amaterasu burns fairly slowly, allowing targets to remove burning clothes before their body is caught ablaze or, if it's too late for that, remove the burning body part(s) before it spreads.Naruto chapter 635, page 13 Other defensive options are pushing the flames away,Naruto chapter 550, page 14 absorbing them,Naruto chapter 657, pages 2-3 certain space–time ninjutsu,Naruto chapter 397, pages 2-8 or being the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails.Naruto chapter 642, page 1-3 While impractical as a defence, Amaterasu can also be sealed. Influence Amaterasu, like Tsukuyomi and Susanoo, is a god in ancient Japanese myth and the Shintō religion. Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess, was born from the left eye of Izanagi when he performed the cleansing ritual after escaping the underworld. Trivia * In the anime, Amaterasu was shown to be capable of burning through Yagura Karatachi's Version 2 cloak,Naruto: Shippūden episode 456 while in the manga, it couldn't burn Naruto Uzumaki's Version 1 cloak.Naruto chapter 697, page 6 * Because of the ability of his right Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke can control and shape the flames of Amaterasu using Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi. See Also * Hinokagutsuchi * True Fire of Samadhi References ru:Аматерасу es:Amaterasu pl:Amaterasu id:Amaterasu fr:Amaterasu